The unexpected imprint
by Snow White and the Seven Vamps
Summary: A Paul/Bella Imprint story. Bella moves to forks and finds herself in the middle of vampire and wolf drama. With a wolf for a soulmate and an obsessive vampire enamored by your scent, it really doesn't get more crazy than that, right?
1. Preface

I own nothing other than the plot of this story. Please Review :).

* * *

Preface

I stared out the window of the cruiser at the passing green. That was the problem with Forks, it was all green, trees, grass, endless forests. It was a complete change from my old life in Phoenix. Weird to think I was there a mere 12 hours ago and now I'm on my way to my new home with my dad in Forks. Charlie was the chief of police in this small town, so catching a ride with him certainly caused a lot of attention. Something I was desperately trying to avoid despite being the first new resident to this town in what was probably forever. Although I was born here, I don't remember much apart from the summers I spent visiting and even then, they were mostly spent down on La Push reservation with my dad's best friend Billy and his son Jacob.

It felt weird to think I was back permanently. I looked over at my dad. Although he was physically older, he was still the same as when I last visited two years ago. I saw him glance at me quickly, his brow furrowing.

"You ok kiddo?" the confusion evident in his voice. Oops guess I'm busted.

"Yeah dad, was just lost in my thoughts for a second there" I replied. He seemed to buy it for the time being as he pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

"I thought since it was your first night back we would celebrate with some good food" he smiled. I'm pretty sure he was a regular here, but I remember the food being good so I'm not complaining. We exited the cruiser, finally, and made our way inside. As we sat down, the waitress from when I was younger appeared, Sally I think her name was.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "it's that really you, my, aren't you all grown up!". I felt my cheeks warm considerably at her words. Stupid blush. Do adults automatically look for ways to embarrass me? I'm not entirely sure anymore. After a quick chat, she took her orders and soon returned with food, throwing in a free dessert afterwards which was pretty nice of her even though I barely made it through it due to being so stuffed.

Afterwards we heading home and Charlie left me to my own devices to get settled in. The room was exactly the way I left it, except for new sheets and a slightly older computer sitting at the desk. It will need a bit of decoration but nothing too drastic. IT felt like home, although it hadn't been all these years.

I decided to get unpacked and then have a quick shower before getting my items ready for school the next day. Why did I decide to do all this travelling on a Sunday? I'm going to probably die of tiredness in the morning. Great look for the first day.

After my nightly routine I took up reading my favourite novel, Wuthering Heights for what was probably the 3rd time this year even though its only mid-January. What can I say I love this book! After a quick goodnight from Charlie, who popped his head in the door to make sure everything was alright, I checked the clock realising it was half 10 and I should probably try n get an early night in order to fully wake up the next morning. Next thing I know I must have fallen sleep unaware of how my stay here would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot line of this story. First chapter guys! It will be a bit slow to start with but i promise i have great things on the way (well i hope you enjoy them as i do!). Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, disorientated and alarmed by the shrill ringing coming from a foreign object. Once it's silenced (for good I might add) I realise it was my old alarm clock. Turns out Charlie must have set it so I didn't sleep in for school. I feel emotion begin to overcome me a little over this gesture. Although I wish I had been forewarned, it was heart-warming to think he truly went to trouble to make sure I settled in ok at Forks High.

I suddenly remembered what had me in such a state when I woke up. I couldn't remember how my dream started but I did remember running, I was running through the woods from something. The problem was I was incredibly fast, like not just a track star fast but more than that. Graceful, almost like my feet were barely patting the ground as I flashed my way through the forest. I heard a light, almost tinkling voice calling out to me, taunting me.

"Bellaaaaaaa" like a whisper before it was gone. The further I got the closer the voice felt although I knew it was coming from straight behind me, becoming more prominent. Suddenly, in the distance I heard a growl, like one from a wolf. I felt a shiver of fear like something was expecting me. A split second later, a large silver wolf the size of a horse stepped up from behind the trees. Sunlight reflecting off his skin making him shine and displaying him like a trophy in a case. I knew suddenly that he would help me, I could tell, there was some connection there. I came to a halt directly in front of him as he issued a warning growl. I couldn't understand, I wasn't a threat but just as I stopped I noticed something deep in those wide yellow eyes. My own face was reflected there but my eyes were different. They weren't the deep chocolate brown I remembered, they were red, bright red.

In my confusion I had almost forgotten what I had been running from. It was almost too late when I realised the voice that had been taunting me drawing near and near had stopped leaving behind an eerie silence between me and this beautiful creature before me. I was instantly on edge, wondering why it would stop when suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Gotcha" the voice whispered, directly into my ear, as two strong hands clamped themselves on my arms.

* * *

After my usual morning routine, I grabbed a granola bar and wondered how I was going to make it to school, forgetting I didn't know anyone or how I would make it there. I jogged downstairs to call Charlie when I noticed something on the dining room table. There was a note from Charlie.

"Bells, I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday but I'm not going to be able to drop you off at school today because of my early shift but an old friend of mine managed to hook me up with some transport for you, stay safe and check the garage. Dad." Well I guess that explains it. Next to the note were a set of car keys. Surely he doesn't mean my own car right? I rush out to the garage to see an old chevvy truck sitting there. I squeal in delight, MY FIRST CAR. I try not to get ahead of myself but I'm so excited. I jump in the truck and start her up. IT ACTUALLY WORKS! I jump back inside to get my jacket and bag and then put the truck into gear to get me to school so I'm not late. I decide against calling Charlie at work and think about going shopping after school to get ingredients to make something nice for dinner as a thank you. Maybe I'll throw in a dessert too.

I pull into the parking lot and realise it's only half full and easily find a parking spot. The only problem is that it's raining and I have no idea where the front office is. Great.

As soon as I step out of the truck I am assaulted by a young preppy girl by the name of Jessica Stanley and a slightly shyer girl next to her, Angela Weber. They seem nice so far, they introduced themselves and help me find the front office where Ms Cope almost assaults me with the many pieces of "vital" information I will need for my first day including many documents to look at or get signed. My schedule lets me figure out that I'm almost in all my classes with either Jessica or Angela luckily except for Biology 1 but at least for today its after lunch so I might be able to find out if anyone else shares the class with me as Angela and Jessica promised to introduce me to the rest of their friends at lunch.

The first few classes pass in a blur, same routine over and over. I would introduce myself to the teacher and hand over a slip for him to sign, he or she would ask me to introduce myself to the class.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona and I plan to finish high school here and that's about it really"

And then I'd finally be allowed to sit down in one of the few seats left over – starting in January is quite unfortunate- and get on with the rest of the class while the curious students blatantly stared as often as possible.

After lunch, I was accompanied to Biology by a boy named Mike Newton who also had the class with me and after being formally introduced, seems to have taken a liking to me. He kept going on and on about a girl's choice spring dance fast approaching in March however I really hope he wasn't hinting that we may attend, together. Not that he is the worst human in the world but I've only just met him, it's a girl's choice and I doubt I'll even want to go regardless.

Finally, we reached the classroom to Biology and Mike sullenly retreated to his desk realising that I no longer would be able to continue the discussion with him. After I had introduced myself to the teacher and class itself, the teacher informed me, as if it were not clearly obvious, that there was only one available seat left in the far right corner. Just as I looked up I was met with the most alluring pair of golden eyes. They were like the colour of the sun but they didn't hold the usual warmth. No, it was like staring at the sun trapped in a glass container but I was still intrigued. I slowly made my way over to the table, quickly seating myself before casting a less creepy stare towards my neighbour. I hastily regretted my decision however, when I saw what seemed to be a look of utter revulsion and anger.

After a few minutes he began to relax beside me but still continued stony faced, staring only forward. I was confused, surely I couldn't be the problem as I had only just started. Maybe he wasn't happy being partnered? Maybe there's a reason he sits alone? I looked around the room briefly to see if anyone had noticed this weird behaviour and of course Mike was throwing me a look of concern and offered a shrug when I tried to silently communicate my confusion.

I really hope this wouldn't last the rest of the year because honestly that's just gonna suck and I like Biology so I'd rather not deal with Mr Grouch every time I try to learn.

I soon realised I hadn't listened to a single word the teacher had been saying due to my internal monologue but it seems we're covering a topic I already learned back home so luckily I won't have to study after my first day. As the lesson came to a close I tried to prepare myself for a speedy exit away from Mr Grouch despite the fact my next subject was gym which was NOT something I enjoyed. Ever. As luck would have it, or not, as I went to leave my bag got caught on the edge of the table causing most of my books to tumble out so I would have to pick them all up n repack my bag. OFcourse Mike Newton rushed to my aid but I was even more surprised when Mr Grouch, who's name I still don't know, leaned down and picked up a few also, handing them to me.

"Oh..umm…thank you" I murmured to him as he assisted me.

"Oh no problem" he responded, flashing me a dazzling smile before flouncing out the room. Thus, leaving me slightly dazzled and Mike's feathers severely ruffled.

On the way to gym however I did manage to wrangle some information out of Mike. His name was Edward Cullen, one of five siblings at the school already. He was adopted by Mr and Mrs Cullen and lived in a fancy house on the outskirts of Forks. It seemed he was always a loner so that explains the slightly frosty reception. There was something else though, something I couldn't quite pinpoint. I was distracted once more from my thoughts as I reached the gym and tried to find a way out of this lesson which was easier than expected as I didn't have any of the essential gym wear with me as it was the first day. This meant I was allowed on the bleachers, in the exception that by the next lesson I bring some proper clothes along. For the rest of the period I enjoyed watching people not crash and burn at playing volleyball and also let my mind wander to the new mystery that was Edward Cullen.

* * *

On my way back from School I stopped at the store and picked up the ingredients needed for Lasagne. I wasn't sure if Charlie liked Lasagne exactly but I'm pretty sure it would be better for him that the takeout and pizza he usually ingests. I just hope he likes it. I picked up the ingredients for a few different meals for the rest of the week to test out as well. I guess if I'm here for the long run I should start stocking up. From what I noticed this morning, there isn't much to go by in the house alone.

It didn't take long to get everything and once I arrived home I started on the Lasagne calculating that it should at least be ready by the time Charlie gets home, if not, a little later. While I waited for the Lasagne to bake I looked over the notes from English earlier, we were doing Othello as the reading assignment, which I was familiar with so I was hoping to get a head start on the writing assignment while everyone else read the book.

Soon it was time to take the Lasagne out the oven and just as I placed the tray on the countertop, Charlie arrived home. Perfect timing.

"Something smells good Bells, what you been making?" he called cheerfully realising he was getting a home cooked meal for the first time in who know how long.

"I made some Lasagne, I hope that's ok" I replied nervously "I wasn't sure what you liked and this is kind of a popular dinner so I just went with that".

"Lasagne is great Bells, don't worry about it, I love it!" he responded, seating himself at the table in preparation, beer can as an accompaniment.

"Good, I'm glad! I've got some other recipes I want to try out if you're up for it during the week" I said, giving him a small smile to convey that he would be my guinea pig.

"Sounds great to me" he chuckled "If all the food smells this good then I'll try anything!".

I dished out the Lasagne, giving him slightly more than me and we fell into a comfortable silence to eat. Charlie began to ask some questions about my first day and school when I suddenly remembered the car.

"Dad, I forgot to say, thank you SO much for the truck!" I couldn't hide the excitement from my voice. "It's so cool, I mean how? When? Why?"

A grin lit up across his face at my obvious happiness at the truck.

"You remember Billy from the reservation?" I nodded, I remembered him quite well from my visits "Well he had the truck just lying there and no longer needs it so he offered me it for much less than full value and since I knew you didn't have transport here it seemed like an obvious choice".

I couldn't help the wave of gratitude that overcame me and I gave Charlie a quick hug mumbling thanks again. I also promised to say thanks to Billy when I next saw him.

"About that actually" Charlie added in "I was supposed to be going over tomorrow to watch the game if you'd like to come, I'd be more comfortable if you were there instead of here by yourself".

"yeah that sounds great, I'm sure he wouldn't oppose to being a guinea pig to my next creation too" i chuckled.

"Yeah hahaha, I'm pretty sure if he doesn't inhale it, Jake will so don't worry about any wasted food" Charlie retorted.

"Ah Jake I haven't seen him in years" I said wistfully "Well I better get these dishes and go off to bed".

"Are you sure Bells? You did all the cooking; the least I could do is the dishes" he offered.

"Thanks Dad but its ok I've got them; you go watch some TV"

"well if you're sure..." he said, secretly relieved at not having to do them and retreating to the front room.

After the dishes I decided to go up to my room and read some more before going to sleep.

* * *

I was running again, same as before. The same dream was happening. The voice, the wolf, the light, the taunting. However, something changed. This time the dream didn't finish when the hands wrapped themselves around my arms. This time the hands turned me around. This time I was left staring into the crimson eyes of Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing but the plot, although some reflects the twilight storyline - read and review thanks :)

* * *

Bella POV

The next day started the same as before although I couldn't shake the image from my dream of Edward with the deep crimson eyes, ones that matched my own. What did this all mean? Surely it was just a weird dream right? I just don't understand why it would repeat and extend. Oh well, no use dwelling on it right?

The school day passed slowly as usual however at lunch I was sitting chatting away to Angela about some calculus homework we had been assigned due the following Friday when Jessica tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at her to see her with a smug grin on her face.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" she gushed, jealousy lacing her tone.

I looked round to see him staring directly at me unashamed. I blushed furiously, why ever would he be staring so keenly. He seemed to notice my reaction and smirked. However, the more I looked at him, the more I remembered the red eyes leering at me in my dream and hastily looked away. It was definitely not going to go away.

Jessica hadn't relented on this apparent scandal "Why was he staring at you? Did you do something to him? I heard he was acting really weird in Bio yesterday." God, I wish I knew the answers to her questions but I was just as clueless.

"Honestly Jess, I have no idea. He has been acting really strangely but I swear he's only said like two words to me so I don't know what his deal is." I cast a look back to see him joking with the big one next to him, Emmett I'm sure Jess said. What I didn't get out of Mike the day before I soon got out of Jessica at the end of the day as I gave her a lift home before going to the store as her car wasn't working and Ang had to pick up her little brothers. It was on the route to the store anyway but the whole time she went on in full detail about each Cullen and spilled everything she knew about them so I'm pretty clued up on the town gossip about them.

Just as lunch was drawing to a close I felt a shadow above me and turned round to see Edward Cullen standing there. I felt my eyes widen in shock, what is he doing?

"Hello Bella" he drawled "Would you mind if I accompanied you to Biology? I have some questions I would like to ask about the upcoming project"

I was stood in shock still, not sure what to say when Ang came to the rescue.

"Ofcourse she would love to walk with you, wouldn't you Bella?" She said giving me a "c'mon" look.

"Urm…yeah..s-sure I'd like that yeah" I stumbled over my words and saw Jessica and Lauren drawing me daggers at getting Edwards undivided attention, more Lauren than Jess since Jess is still slightly hung up on Mike.

On our way to Biology conversation started slowly. Surely he wasn't serious about the project. It's not due to the end of the month and we will only be getting assigned partners today so it's not even 100% certain who will be with who.

"Urm Edward, I don't mean to be rude but the project isn't due until the end of the month and we don't even know the question to focus on yet or who we will be paired with…" I stammered far too quickly.

His mouth turned up in a sly grin. "I'm sorry to have worried you Bella but that's kinda what I wanted to talk about. You see, I'm kind of a family orientated loner you could say and Mr Banner often pairs people in a random order. Since you've made the numbers even I will no longer be able to act solo so I was wondering, instead of being paired with one of the other students I'm not fond of, if you would like to be my partner for the project." He said all in one breath.

It took me a second to register his words before breaking out in a light grin. "Yes Edward, I would like that thank you."

"Excellent" he conceded before flouncing into the classroom to take the seat beside me as was done yesterday.

We finally got our assignments and our pairings. I was originally to be paired with Mike but after Edward sweet-talked Mr Banner, we were switched and I was with Edward and Mike was then paired with Eric, one of the group who I sit with at lunch. Although they were friends you could tell Mike was sour about the switch, however I couldn't be more grateful.

Turned out gym was cancelled as the coach had phoned in sick. I think someone is looking out for me because I was not up for gym today. I made my way out to my truck quickly to avoid Mike trying to follow me and strike up conversation again. I can only imagine he'd want to speak about how unfair it was that Edward got the partner he wanted. Oh shame.

I had my earphones in and popped my bag on top of the hood of the truck in order to get out my keys. They were most likely down the bottom stuck under EVERYTHING. Why does this always happen it's so inconvenient for a quick getaway. AH HA I thought successfully as I finally unveiled the keys from my bag after many attempts to dislodge them from underneath the large pile of textbooks crammed in there. I was just about to grab my bag off the hood when I heard a large screeching noise accompanied by someone slamming their horn.

I whirled around quickly shocked at such a loud noise only to recognise it was down for a specific reason. The horn was done to alert me. It was an icy afternoon and Tyler must have gone to fast coming round the bend because right now his van was barrelling right towards me and I was trapped between my car and his.

I gripped my bag n shut my eyes saying a mental goodbye to Charlie, I never even got to spend a full two days with him and I don't think I'm going to survive this one. If only I could tell him much I love him.

The van gets closer and a split second before it hits me something else does. Grabbing me and throwing me right out of the way of the van before it hits my truck with a sickening crunch. I'm so confused and disorientated, what just happened. I feel someone pull me into a sitting up position and suddenly I'm immersed in the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. I vaguely hear the voice belonging to this being ask if I'm ok as the fog of shock begins to disappear but just as that wears off, the day's events catch up with me and I promptly pass out.

* * *

Pauls POV

Life sucks as a wolf sometimes. Sam was sending me up to Forks High to collect some textbooks for me and Jared. There weren't enough copies in the reservation school for us to take permanently so Sam had phoned ahead and there were some spares there. This way we wouldn't be missing too much with the time off school protecting the reservation from vampires. I just don't see why it has to be me who goes. Sam's the Alpha, surely it's his job.

I decided to run in wolf form then phase near the school. I loved the rush of running in wolf form, it was like unleashing your tree self. Man and wolf united. I slowed down near the school and hid behind a tree to put on some clothes before strutting in the car park and into the visitor's entrance. I came after lunch in order to avoid the end of day rush, it's always so annoying having to fight through the larger crowds.

I waltzed into the reception to be greeted by a lady in her mid 50's with curly hair and bright pink lipstick.

"Hello dear, what can I help you with today" her cheerfulness forced as she realises her day is almost done.

"Hi, I believe my tutor, Sam Uley called ahead about some textbooks?" I said as politely as I could.

"Ah yes, the calculus textbook, they're right through the back I'll only be a second." She wanders off into the back and I can vaguely hear her rummaging obviously having forgotten where she placed them.

As she takes her time finding them, I find myself staring out the front window. I see a group of students hurrying from the side of the building obviously having a free period or something cancelled to be getting home early. I wouldn't mind getting home early if I were them, I may not feel the cold as much due to my permanent high temperature but it was supposed to be pretty icy out there.

I notice one girl in particular hurrying towards a truck closest to the front door in the parking lot. She's all bundled up in about 3 different layers of clothing so I'm guessing she's one of the unfortunate ones who feel the sudden drop in temperature. I can't help but stare at her although I can only see the side of her face as she has her back to the road looking for something in her bag. She has long wavy brown hair and pretty features. I wonder who she is.

I am quickly brought from my thoughts through the sound of a van screeching and their horn blaring. I see the girl whirl round and with horror I realise its heading right for her and she's too shocked to move.

Before I realise what I'm doing I'm racing out the front door determined to get to her before the truck does, I'm running slightly faster than a human should but my physical attributes can be put to the excuse later. All I know is that I must save her. I grab her with milliseconds to spare and practically throw her out of the road as I haven't enough time jut to drag her. I then jump out the way at the last second before the van hits.

Suddenly the van stops rebounding slightly off the truck and the driver puts his window out shouting out apologies.

I run over to the girl and try to prop her into a sitting position. In that moment she opens her eyes and we connect. At first I glimpsed deep brown eyes like my own but lighter but now gravity shifts, it's not the earth holding me here anymore, it's her. I will do anything to make sure she stays safe from now on. I will be whatever she needs me to be.

The realisation hits me and I realise I've imprinted and my imprintee almost got hit by a van. I just need to make sure she's ok the wolf Is distressed and the man is too.

"Excuse me, miss, are you ok?" I try to get a response and I see that my voice has gotten through to her. Just when I think I might get some sort of answer, she promptly faints in my arms. Oh god.

I see an ambulance approaching and almost hit myself for not thinking about calling one myself, luckily someone else did. As both the girl and driver get put into the ambulance I know I need to find out who that girl is and make sure she's ok and is never put into that sort of danger again.

I run into the woods, textbooks forgotten and quickly shred my clothes as I phase howling to let my pack brothers know something has happened. I hear them tune in as each phase and Sam recognises the girl. Her name is Bella Swan and she is my imprint.

* * *

There we are guys! Finally they meet! I hope you enjoyed and i'll update as soon as i can!


	4. Chapter 3

i own nothing apart from the plot of this story :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I was disorientated and my body felt heavy when I finally came round. Not only that but I was on a hospital bed. What the heck? I slowly sat up and felt my head spin slightly with the movement. I looked around the small room wondering what happened and how I got here. I tried tracking back my memories when suddenly the door burst open and my dad ran in looking both furious and scared.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, running over to engulf me in a hug. "I was so worried, all I got was a call saying you were here after a car accident! Now I've got some teenage idiot apologising for nearly killing you! Yeah his license is definitely getting suspended until further notice." He fumed.

"Dad, dad I'm fine I think…urm what happened exactly do you know 'cause the details are a little fuzzy". I rubbed my head feeling a migraine coming on.

"Well as far as I'm aware, that Tyler kid came round the corner too fast and his truck slid on the ice and almost crashed right into you. If it weren't for whoever pulled you out of the way, you probably wouldn't have made it." He replied solemnly.

"Well that explains it- wait" suddenly a lightbulb went off in my head, a rush of images hitting me all at once. Ofcourse how could I forget! The most beautiful person I've ever seen pulled me out of the way of the truck, I remember now. How I could forget those eyes I'll never know. "I remember there was a boy who pulled me out of the way, dark skin, quite tall?" I rhymed off while blushing.

"Yeah that narrows it down Bells" he chuckled. "I'm sure someone knows who he is".

"Yeah I guess" I replied downtrodden. I kinda wanted to find out who it was so I could thank him…and get to at least see him again to confirm he was real.

"Dark skin eh? Maybe one of the res kids, you could ask Jake, him and Billy are coming over tonight after we sign you out of here" he gave me a knowing smile.

"Wait- sign me out? I can leave?" I replied more upbeat.

"Sure kiddo, just gotta get one of the nurses to check you over but all your vitals are normal apparently so you should be fine" he shrugged, trying to play off his lack of medical knowledge.

* * *

A couple of hours later we were back home. After a nurse came to see she confirmed I was ok and that the fainting spell seemed to be just the effects of shock. Afterwards when we left I convinced Charlie to get a McDonalds but the nearest one was in Port Angeles so it took a while to get there but he relented due to my near death experience.

Billy and Jake were due at 7 and we got back around half 6 giving me just enough time to have a quick shower to look a bit more presentable.

When Jacob and Billy arrived, Jacob swung me up in a bear hug unashamed and then Billy gave me a more socially acceptable hug. I couldn't help but be swept up in Jacob's enthusiasm. It was infectious. After all the greetings were made, we ordered pizza and then went to the living room to wait for the game to start.

"So Bella, you gotten any better at those mud pies?" Jacob quipped, reminding me of fond childhood memories from my time here.

"Are you insinuating my mud pies were anything less than perfect" I shot back, causing him to grin widely.

"No, I'm merely stating mine were better" he responded cheerfully.

I stuck my tongue out at him for that. Childish I know but it didn't stop him doing it right back.

Charlie cut in at that moment "urm Bells, what was it you were saying earlier about the accident"

Suddenly it dawned on me that I had yet to investigate who my saviour was.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Billy chimed in, his worry evident.

"No, no, nothing's wrong! I just, urm, well do any of you maybe know who pulled me out of the way of the truck?" I stammered, blushing. "I mean, I know you weren't there but he looked kind of like one of the guys from the res so I was wondering if you maybe heard who it was because I didn't recognise him and I'd like to just say thanks". Subtle Bella, real subtle.

Billy and Jake were trying not to laugh at my rambling. Great.

"Well Bella" Jake started "You may be in luck because I may have some inside information."

"Oh, y-you do?" I stuttered trying to keep my tone more even than before.

"Yep, word on the res is that one Paul Lahote was seen leaving the school shortly after the ambulance left and although I can't be one hundred percent sure, Embry said he heard some girls going on about the handsome res boy who saved Bella Swan." He smirked. "I mean I wasn't there so I have no idea who those girls were talking about" he gloated.

The resounding sound of a smack to the back of his head from Billy stopped that however. Me and Charlie chuckled at their antics.

"So Jake, any way to get in touch with this Paul person?" I cut in.

"Well, I was gonna ask you to come to the bonfire tomorrow night – if you feel up to it of course and I'm sure Paul and his friends will be there. Most people turn up because it's kind of a tribe gathering and it's a good night usually." He shrugged grinning.

"ok well I'll call you tomorrow after school if I can come, gotta see if I can make it through the day first!" I joked.

"sure thing Bells, sure thing".

* * *

The next day at school, I was back to being the center of attention. It was like my first day all over again. Bella this, Bella that, omg's here, there and everywhere (mostly from Jess). By the time Biology came round I was seriously drained of all energy and just hoped we were still learning things I knew because I knew I wouldn't be taking anything in at all.

When I got to the class however I saw Edward wasn't there, which was fine considering he barely spoke to me as it is but I was hoping he could do the work and let me copy his notes next time we were in. Damn.

As I sat down and tried to listen, Mr Banner explained that today we would be doing blood typing in order to get our blood type. NOT today please god. I really hate blood, I used to pass out from seeing it. I stared at the needle n small palette in front of me and could feel panic building. I did not need this.

I looked around and the first thing I spotted was Mike Newton practically dissecting his finger with the needle and that was enough to make me turn green. I quickly grabbed my things and rushed to Mr Banners' desk.

"Sir, I really have to go, the blood is making me feel really nauseous." I quickly explained needing to get away from the horrible red liquid.

"There's always one, off you go" he replied, bored.

I rushed out the door and leaned against the side of the corridor for a second to regain my composure. Breathing in deeply the smell of anything but blood.

I decided that gym just wasn't happening today and I was going to see if I could go home.

As I rounded the corner towards the office I wasn't even looking where I was going when I run into a body.

"OH so sorry I didn't mean to hit you" I hurried to say before looking up in the pitch black eyes of Edward Cullen. Woah something isn't right here.

"It wasn't an accident" he leered in a predatory way before grabbing my arm and practically dragging me outside the back door.

" HEY, what the hell are you doing you psycho get your hands off of me?!" I snapped trying to get him to release his grip to no avail.

"My sweet Bella, struggling will only hurt you more in the end" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Ok first of all I'm not "your" Bella and second of all, what the hell are you doing! MY dads the chief of police idiot if you hurt me I swear to god he'll shoot you" I growled furious.

"Good thing I'm bulletproof then ISNT IT?" he snarled back.

"Bulletproof? You really are insane!" I shouted to him. Who the hell does he think he is being all creepy and weird like no thank you honestly some people are nuts.

"I needed to speak to you in private and this is the only way I could do it. You, my sweet Bella, you will be my mate." He proclaimed.

"your WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Oh god what the hell is he on about now.

"My mate, my lover, my partner and one day soon my wife for all eternity." Ok he's crazy.

"Look, Edward, I'm flattered you think so much of me but honestly I don't want to get married to you…not now…not ever so I will have to decline being your mate". Please buy it please buy it I chanted silently.

"Bella, bella, bella, I tried to reason with you but you are my mate and you will understand" and with that he trapped me against the wall and I felt his ice cold lips meet mine in what could only be the most uncomfortable kiss of my entire life.

I started to struggle more forcefully and next thing I know I heard a growl and Edward was ripped away from me. Last thing i remember seeing was the clock across the road chiming 3 times for 3 o clock as i felt myself succumb to the darkness.

* * *

Alice POV

"Alice? ALICE?" Jasper shouted in my ear as i stilled beside him in geography.

"Oh God Jasper what time is it" i whispered back terrified of my latest vision.

Jasper gave me a weird look before checking his watch "Alice, it's 2:55 why?"

"Oh my god we have to go we have to hurry Edwards going to do something crazy!" i gasped.

Jasper and i grabbed our belongings and quickly told the teacher an excuse about a family emergency before hurrying from the classroom. I just hoped we wouldn't be too late.

* * *

There we go, will they make it before what happened above happens for real or will they be too late? or maybe someone else will be there watching. ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - I own nothing but the plot of this story :)

* * *

Paul POV

I think everyone is starting to get annoyed with me due to my obsession with sleeping outside the swan residence. I can't help it, I can't exactly walk up to her with a "hi, accept me" attitude. I needed an opportunity to introduce myself properly in a relaxed setting. It took all of my restraint not to show up at the hospital but Sam convinced me that to barge in there might cause more damage than good. I don't have the best reputation and her father is the chief of police. If I'm honest I'm more scared that she may reject me once she finds out the truth and I don't know if me or the wolf would be able to deal with it. We would, of course, leave Bella be if she wished but it wouldn't be easy to accept.

At this moment in time, she's in the house with the blacks while I run patrol – or more eavesdrop into her conversations. I'm actually happy to hear she's interested in finding out how I am. This could make everything so much simpler if she comes up to me first. I had almost forgotten about the bonfire before Jacob had brought it up and invited my imprint. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at his obvious infatuation with her. As long as he never acted on it I believe we could get on. He is meant to be our Alpha one day so I would hope this doesn't cause any unrest amongst us. He may not understand now but he will know soon and hopefully understand.

Suddenly, the sickly sweet scent of vampire overtook my senses. My hackles rose and I growled into the woods looking for my new opponent. Before the blink of an eye, I saw one of the Cullen's come to a stop in front of me. What is this bloodsucker doing here of all places? I can feel my anger raising minute by minute.

"Calm yourself foolish boy" The bloodsucker called "If you recall correctly this is my side of the treaty line".

"Yeah well I'm only patrolling I'm not hunting anything." I thought to myself. "I suppose I'm going to have to phase to let him know which I'd rather not do."

"You understand I can read minds right?"

"Obviously not, otherwise I would have said a lot worse. Why are you even here bloodsucker?" I was growing more anxious with his presence here and Jared was listening in from his end ready to join me if need be.

"I am making sure Bella is alright. She does live here after all and I noticed she almost had a very fatal accident today." He motioned to the house behind me.

"Like hell you are! If you were the man you claim to be you would have stepped in and stopped it from happening but it was me not you, I wouldn't just let her die!" My mental tone turning icy.

"Yes well, I WAS going to however you got in the way and would I advise that you keep your infatuated thoughts diverted from my mate" he retorted sounding almost angry.

"YOUR MATE?" the wolf roared with outrage. "She is MY imprint; she is my mate" I could hear the wolf in my mind chanting "MINE MINE MINE". There was no doubt about who's mate she was. I replayed the moment it happened, realising a second too late what I had just done.

"YOU MONGREL" the Bloodsucker shouted. "Alice has seen her as one of us! She has visions of the future! So explain that?!"

My blood grew cold at the mere thought of her as one of them. I had to stop this from happening.

"I am leaving now to inform my family of the problem we seem to be experiencing" he sneered. "I will not stop pursuing her though, and soon you will see that she has a rightful mate in me". And with that he disappeared.

I ran back to La Push, a painful howl leaving me at the thought of my imprint in more danger than she had been earlier in the day. We had to devise a plan to keep him away from her at whatever means necessary.

* * *

Paul POV

The next day was just as tense as before knowing Bella had to sit in a school all day with that vile creature although luckily nothing much had happened between them. I was watching from the tree line so unfortunately I didn't have eyes inside the building but I could still hear all the interactions from inside the building and most people all day had gushed over Bella making her less approachable by the bloodsucker for which I was glad.

Now she was back in class after lunch so I was just waiting until she finished to make sure she got home ok. After about 20 minutes I started to hear a disturbance in the hallway. Usually I would just ignore it but the voices seemed vaguely familiar though muffled. I moved closer to the south exit where the voices were loudest and suddenly the door burst open and there were Bella and the leech how I found out was named Edward. I think I'll stick to my own names for their kind.

He was spouting out some nonsense about them being mates and my imprint being the strong girl I knew she was, let him know how delusional he was being.

Suddenly he crashed his lips on hers making me see red. I forced myself to phase back despite my anger and sprinted towards them, ripping Edward away from her.

I crouched down next to Bella who was unresponsive but she was breathing steadily and her heart was beating at a normal pace calming my fears that any physical damage had been done.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME DOG" the bloodsucker spat, seething.

"HOW DARE I? YOU DRAGGED HER AGAINST HER WILL AND KISSED HER – ALSO AGAINST HER WILL! I SAW EVERYTHING" I shouted, throwing a punch and landing him square on the jaw causing him to stumble.

"YOU WILL REGRET THAT MOVE" he growled, going into a fighting crouch as I mirrored his expression, cutting off his attempts to circle me so I could protect my mate if he attacked.

Just then he charged at me and just as I went to land another blow to defend myself, two of the other bloodsuckers appeared grabbing Edward and dragging him back, although the smaller one was struggling.

"Edward please!" the smaller one begged, "You must come home before anyone else witnesses this godawful scene".

"I hope this doesn't harm the treaty" said the taller Blonde haired one covered in bites, "I will have Carlisle be in contact about Edward's behaviour later".

With that, they managed to drag him away, him still struggling against their hold.

"SHE WILL BE MINE, JUST YOU WAIT" he screeched before turning and sprinting into the woods behind us.

I rushed back over to Bella once I was sure he wasn't coming back to see her rubbing her eyes and looking quite pained.

"Bella" I crouched down noticing her alarmed stare. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" I promised.

"Is h-he gone" she whispered, still shaken.

"Yes Bella, Edward's gone" I confirmed.

She remained slightly unresponsive before asking "Who are you? Are you the man who saved yesterday?"

"Yeah that's me, my name is Paul, nice to formally meet you"

"Thanks for that and today too I guess" she shyly responded.

"It's no problem, I guess I must just be here to make sure you stay out of harm's way" I joked "Speaking of which, are you okay?"

"I think so but honestly…what just happened?". It suddenly dawned on me that she had no idea about the bloodsuckers so no wonder she was so confused.

"I think this is maybe a conversation best had…in private. Is it alright if I drive you home?" I don't know when I got so nervous but with those big brown eyes staring up at me, I can't think straight.

"Yeah, I'd like that".

* * *

 **THERE YOU GO!** Who saw that coming? Next chapter there's gonna be a lot more Bella/Paul and maybe more creepy Edward we shall see!

I know i put Pauls POV twice but it was more to show the break in time than anything else!

Also i may not be able to update as often, i am back at Uni and everything is a lil hectic with deadlines etc but please review and give me ideas on where u want the story to go :)!

Until next time!


End file.
